Live life as a game
by StoriesOfAWizard
Summary: Have you ever wonder what it is like to live life as a game? I don't have to wonder that anymore when a blue rectangle appeared in front of my face when I woke up this morning. Things in my life are about to change. (Rated M for Gore, Bloody monsters, Perverted Demons, Swearing, one sided war, and other things.) I'm trying something new, let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Living Life as A Game: In Terraria, we go!

Chapter #1: Aren't Mondays just the **_best_**.

Waking up groggy as hell is not the best way to wake up in the morning the day after High School Graduation, and no I did not party or drink the night before, like most of the graduating class. What I was doing last night was binge reading The Gamer web-comic up to the latest chapter and binge gaming on various systems.

How I woke up? At first is nice and smooth to lessen to the song of birds through my open window easing me into the waking world, but that ended when a murder of crows made their presence known by crowing with all their effort, killing mood and giving me a headache. After that, _this blue box-panel thing _ popped up a foot away from my face with a simple, yet highly annoying _ding_.

 **[Hello New Gamer!]**

 **[You have been chosen to be your world's gamer, by lottery choice to boot!]**

 **[Continue?] [Yes/No]**

"This can't be real. Right?" I asked aloud while sitting up from my bed.

I did three things next to confirm if this was real or not:

-1: I pinched myself. Nothing happened, the box is still there.

-2: I slapped myself across my face. Asides from self-inflicted pain, nothing happened, the box is still there.

-3: I got up from my bed and walked over to my desk on the other side of the room and slammed my forehead into the surface of the desk. Probably got some brain damage from that, but the box is still in front of my face, same distance as well.

"So, it _is_ real, lovey." I said, rubbing my forehead with one hand while the other tapped the arrow caucusing another box to appear.

 **[Are you done from making a fool of yourself now? Good!]**

 **[Now on to business, since you have a very good idea of how the Gamer system works there is no need for a tutorial, but you still must do it anyway, it's standard procedure, sucks to be you. :/]**

 **[Now open up your stats sheet.]**

"Statues." I simply state my eyebrow twitching slightly, letting the system's sass slide.

 **Name: Brandon Lilly**

 **Level: 4 Exp.: {0/2000}**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 18**

 **HP: {80/80} MP: {100/100}**

 **Attribute Stats**

 **STR: 5 (0/25) VIT: 8 (0/25) DEX: 7 (0/25)**

 **INT: 10 (0/25) WIS: 8 (0/25) LUK: 8 (0/25)**

 **Attribute Stats Points**

 **ZIP**

 **Elemental Affinities**

 **N/A**

 **Money: $153.76**

 **[Main menu]**

"…" I can't think of anything to say about that. It makes sense that my stats would be that crappy sense that my life is really, really peaceful compared to many others. So, it's not all that surprising.

"Next part, please." I spoke my thoughts, giving the verbal command.

 **[Aww, aren't you just a cute gentleman. Thankyou!]**

 **[Now that we know your stats as sub-par as they are, let's move on to the main menu.]**

 **[Now proceed to the main menu.]**

I could feel my eyebrow twitching at being insulted and complemented within a few seconds. Taking a berth, I opened up the main menu.

 **Main Menu**

 **[Stats Sheet] [+]**

 **[Inventory] [+]**

 **[Missions] [+]**

 **[Perks List] [+]**

 **[World List] [+]**

 **[Options] [+]**

 **[This is your Main menu. You already know the [Stats Sheet], the [Inventory] has sub-calories for organization, which the tabs are: {Weapons}, {Crafting Reagents}, {Usable items}, and {Building Materials}.] **

**[The next tab, [ Missions], only has two tabs: {Active Missions} and {Completed Missions}, simple, right?]**

 **[Then there is the [ Perks List], perks are only attainable through certain actions, achieving certain quests, and given one, which is random, by the [{Game Master}] every 10th level, which is me. This one has three calories: {Positive Perks}, {Negative Perks}, and {Dual Perks}. The positive and negative tabs are self-explanatory, but the dual perks are special since they give you a big advantage and a crippling weakness, isn't that fun?]**

 **[Now to the [ World List] tab, this one has no sub-tabs, but it shows you a list of worlds you can travel to, and the types of world it is. But you cannot just go to any world, there are requirements that you need to get to before you can go to that world.]**

 ** _Example_** **: (Name of world) (Access level needed: X) (World Type: Abandoned by Gods/a God or Created by Gods/a God or Evolution to self-aware or Created through Evolution) (Favorited: {X}).**

 **[Lastly the [Options] tab, in here you make adjustments to your experience like: have a H.U.D., background music playing or not, and more.]**

"That long an informative" I thought as I reread the chunk of information, making sure that I didn't miss anything.

"Ok, now that I got that memorized. To the Missions," I said, bring up the Missions menu.

 **[Missions]**

 **Active Missions:**

 **-The tutorial**

 **-Complete the tutorial-**

 **=Completion award: Exp. 100**

 **=Completion failure: None, you cannot fail no matter how much you try.**

 **Completed Missions:**

 **None**

"Well, that's simple. Now to the options." I said then went through the Main menu to the Options tab.

 **[Options]**

 **+H.U.D.+ [** On **/Off]**

 **+B.M.G.+ [** On **/Off]**

 **+Auto Loot+ [** On **/Off]**

 **+Mini Map+ [** On **/Off]**

 **+18-pulse content+ [On]**

 **+Party DLC+ [** On **/Off]**

"Turn on all options but Party DLC." I commanded, making my vison bluer for a second before it cleared up. The H.U.D. is nice and simple but a bit on the naturistic side, the B.M.G. is not too loud nor is it too quiet, it's just enough so I will not be bored to death with silence. The only thing that bothers me is that the 18-pulse content can't be turned off, probably because I am past the age of 18. That and the game master is a massive pervert.

 **[For thinking out the reasons for the 18-pulse content, your WIS went up by 1!]**

 **[{Game Master}]: Yes, yes, I am a massive pervert. How did you think Zeus is such a horn dog?**

"Well that confirms it." I said with a slight eyebrow twitch.

 _Ding!_

 **Mission Complete**

 **The tutorial**

 **-Complete the tutorial-**

 **=Completion award: Exp. 100 [GET!]**

 **=Completion failure: None, you cannot fail no matter how much you try**

"I WILL find a way to turn off that damnable sound." I ranted before another blue box popped up.

 **[The Personification of Earth, Gaia the Primordial of Earth and Mother of the Titans has summoned you.]**

 **[You will be transported to her location.]**

"Well, dam. Aren't Mondays **_just great_**." I seethe just before my vision faded to black. The one thing that I regret is that I'm not property dress to meet one of the eight major Greek Primordials. Hopefully she is not angry about anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's section: Hi every one, sorry that it took so long to post this. I won't lie, I was being lazy about this. So after some inspiration I manage to throw this together. Hopefully you guys are still interested after a... 8 month... wait... oh... hmm... oops.**

* * *

Chapter #2: Meeting the new Boss

You know, being summoned is not all that fun, it gives you rather annoying headache, other than that the location I am currently at is... well it's too dark to tell, but I know that I am in a bed, a very cozy bed at that. I try to move but can't, because it turns out that I'm being used a teddy bear by a large and what people would consider an ideal woman, who is also current fast asleep. Thinking with and through a headache I have is rather hard, from what I can tell through touch by being used as a life size teddy bear is, that she is much taller that my 5'10" frame, has a rather... generous figure, no unnecessary fat on her body from what I can tell, through touch, since my hands and arms are pined to the sides of my body. One more thing I forgot to mention a is that the woman (who is most likely Gaia through logical reasoning) is not wearing any clothes. Probably do the fact that she is of Greek Mythos' origin... or that she's a nudist.

The bed we are on is very well made, almost feels like I'm lying on a cloud. Right now, I am going to try something stupid, try to get out of Gaia's strong yet surprisingly slender arms.

 **[DEX check: 8/20] {Fail}**

With that being the expected result of trying to get out of a trap-hold of a 7-and-a-half foot tall sleeping woman.

"Hmm~" Gaia, (I think that her) said with half open eyes. I could feel her eyes glaze fall on me, that caused me to stiffen up. Why? That's simple, she is a deity while I'm a mortal, she could kill me with a gesture while I can't do anything to retaliate.

She then removes one of her arms to rub away the sleep from her eyes.

"It has been a while since anyone has bothered to pay me a visit." Gaia said sitting up from here slumber, freeing me from being trapped, and her voice is… I can't really put it into words but is it unbelievably beautiful for some odd reason… must be a godly thing.

"It was more of a force summon for me being here." I replied turning to the direction of Gaia's voice, sitting up as well. My sight is still completely dark, so I can't see her.

"Forced summons?" Gaia questions, her voice still unbelievably harmonious. The sight of pure blackness soon brightens up slowly, given me sight to the area around me, the light source turns out to be glowing stones imbedded into the ceiling. Which turns out to be some sort of end area of a cave with a tunnel at one side of the place going up to some ware.

The fluffy bead that Gaia, she still being naked as the day she was born, and I, still wearing nothing but boxers, are sitting on is some sort of cloud. The concept of the cloud is confusing at best and decided to not think about it.

" **[The Game]** " I answer, getting a sound of recondition.

"Oh… I have forgotten about that." She said while stretching out, accidentally (probably not) showing off her figure. Do to **[The Gamer's Mind]** there was no reaction form me because the ability squashed the lust build-up before it ccould start, which is really a blessing.

"So, where are we? Exactly. And how did you forget about **[The Game]**?" I said, ignoring her bouncing bust, making her pout for some reason.

"To put it simply, we are at the lowest point of Tartarus." She said, "Eh…and I made the thing a few thousand years ago, give or take."

.

.

.

.

Tartarus… that's a death sentence and a half, well for me at least. That and this … system called **[The Game]** can make me very powerful, but my current location makes that a pipe dream. Thinking over the options that are available that are oh-so bleak, I muster up and ask Gaia a question.

"How am I going to be able to get out of this pit?" I said.

Gaia takes some time to think over my question. Hopefully she has a way out for me, otherwise I'll be stuck taking the hard way out by sneaking past all the Titans and other being locked up in here, clime out, get past Hades and his sentries, try to go unnoticed be the dead and Spot the three-headed guard dog.

Well I'm royally fucked if I do that.

"Well, there is a way out for mortals, but not immortals." Gaia said, raising my spirits.

"There's a 'but' in that." I said.

"Yes, there is. The way out for you is that I'll have to make a portal to a world that will make mortal life almost imposable, but with you having **[The Game]** you will have a better, but still hard time surviving there." She explained as she walked around the area looking for something.

"I'll take that option so I don't have to walk out the front door of this realm." I said.

Gaia didn't reply, as she found what she was looking for. The item that Gaia grabbed looks like a large black glass-like shard with cloth-like hilt and started to carve something into the floor. After a few minutes, I think it was a few minutes, Gaia finished with what appears to be a spell circle of some sorts.

"Now for the hard part." Gaia said looking at me.

"You don't have any mana to use for this, do you?" I ask, getting a nod from her.

"Yes, I do not have any extra mana for this spell. I only have enough mana that I naturally generate so that I do not fade from existence." Gaia said a bit pissed by the fact that her bolt-slinging man-whore of a grandson had the majority of her powers sealed or cut off.

"Is it possible for you to gain more mana, temporarily speaking." I ask, thinking out loud.

"There are two ways that I can get the mana. The first is that I reconnect to the earth, but that option will bring the attention to just about every god, goddess, and immortal throughout the world." Gaia said, looking at me strangely.

"What is the second?" I ask staking a step back, but failed as she placed her hands on my shoulders with a strong grip holding me in place.

"The second is much more straightforward and a lot more _fun_. I'm a woman, you are a man, and I have been locked up in this pit for so long." Gaia said while swaying her hips in a near hypnotic fashion.

"Soooo… in other words… you can get extra mana… by… sex?" I said as my eye brow twitch slightly in panic.

"Hehehe… so pucker up stud, we're going have a little… twelve-hour intermission…hehehe." Gaia said, then threw me onto the cloud bed and then jumped on herself. I swear the look that she had was a look of a mad woman.

 **{We are sorry to interrupt this broadcast, but there is some things wrong over on our side.}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **{We have now fixed the problem, you may now return your broadcast. Thank you for the time.}**

"Ow… my… everything hurts." I said as I laid there on the cloud bed feeling like death.

 ** _Ding!_**

 **[Do to long time use of your body, you sly dog, your STR and VIT have gone up by 10 each!]**

Groaning I looked at that damnable screen, an angry tic mark appeared on my forehead. That thing is just mocking me now. The romp with Gaia had rendered my underwear to nothing more than unusable rags.

"Oh shush, you know you liked it." Gaia said, glowing form the sex and the surprising amount of mana she cultivated from the act.

I said nothing in reply and stood up from the cloud bed and walked over to the other side of the magic circle facing Gaia as she readied herself to start the spell.

"Ready?" She asks with a smile.

I nod as an answer since my throat felt too dry to talk. I watch her used the newly acquired mana and directed it into the carved spell circle.

With arks of magical energy and sometime of Gaia's clam focused look, there soon was a swirling portal within the blank area in the circle.

"Far warning, there is a slight chance that you might undergo some changes when you get to the other side." Gaia said, her glowing aura is barely noticeable now.

Again, I nodded in response, not looking away from the vortex.

I was about to enter the portal, but Gaia stopped me.

"Hey stud, when you get to the other side. Can you find away to get me out of this prison?" Gaia said, she had a pleading looking her eyes.

"Sure. I would be desperate for freedom if I was stuck here for centuries." I said, my voice a bit rough.

"Thanks… oh and enjoy my mark on your chest." Gaia said as she placed her hand on my chest above where my heart is located and pushed me over into the portal.

That was rude...

...and I blacked out again.

 _...Oh joy... and I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHICH WORLD I'M GOING TO!_

* * *

 **Current stats:**

 **Name: Brandon Lilly**

 **Level: 4 Exp.: {100/2,000}**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 18**

 **HP: {180/180} MP: {100/100}**

 **Attribute Stats**

 **STR: 15 (10/25) VIT: 18 (10/25) DEX: 7 (0/25)**

 **INT: 10 (0/25) WIS: 8 (0/25) LUK: 8 (0/25)**

 **Attribute Stats Points**

 **ZIP**

 **Elemental Affinities**

 **N/A**

 **Current Ailments:**

 **N/A**

 **Money: $153.76**

* * *

 **Author's section: So.. love it, hate it. I don't care what you think, I just write it out of boredom. If you do like it post a comment if you want. Also a quick note about Gaia being a... lustful one that petty easy to explain, it is because; 1) she is a Greek deity so that a given, and 2) she has been imprisoned for centuries unable to do anything do to her powers being strip and/or locked away.**


End file.
